


The Queen and How They Loved Him

by loficlouds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform, usukcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loficlouds/pseuds/loficlouds
Summary: Alfred learns a thing or two about fucking his new Queen from his brother.
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [The Queen and How They Loved Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037975) by [Acceber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber)



When Arthur was given to the future king, he did not complain. 

When the time came, and the crown was heavy, and he had to ascend beyond what even his family had hoped for - 

No, he didn’t complain then. 

The night the king took him, because of course he belonged to the king, he said nothing. When he bled, it was the same. Alfred promised to be more gentle the next time, and he was, but a queen was never actually relieved of their duties. Not even for a night. 

That’s how Arthur moved forward. Obligation, duty, honor. To his king first, himself second, his family third (first, if they asked him). His pride glued it all together and kept him dancing the evenings away.

Occasionally he wanted to say something. Like when Alfred was too eager in bed. Or when he slipped his hand behind his waist for yet another dance, ignorant of the fact that Arthur hid in the corner to recover after hours of dancing. Arthur thought of how he hated to be in public when his face was all ruddy and sweaty, and how Alfred should know that already, but he doubted Alfred even knew what his favorite foods were even after months living together. 

The boy was usually sweet. But he was just that: a boy. He wasn’t a considerate lover and he didn’t take to disagreement well. He, and everyone else, had a certain image of what a queen should be. 

Arthur learned to be tight-lipped. He submitted, fully, and found whatever pleasure he could in between those moments of awkward adjustment and Alfred’s climax.

At least he was an attractive man. It wasn’t difficult to imagine, in other circumstances, inviting him to his bed just for fun. It wasn’t impossible to think that just months before, Arthur had looked at Alfred with unabashed lust. 

* * *

Arthur’s family was important as far as what they provided to the king’s army. 10,000 men, three fortresses to the North on the border with the Hearts, and with the unique problem of having no sisters to marry off. 

Being the youngest, Arthur knew from early on his only option was to marry well. His highest aim was to marry a nearby Earl’s sister, who had shown some lukewarmness to him on a couple occasions, or the same Earl’s niece-widow, who he hadn’t met but had considerable lands also in the north. 

He didn’t play that game well. Perhaps they were not impressed with how he carried himself. Some said he did not act like a fourth son, doomed to be disinherited and destitute. Or maybe it was just the way he looked. 

Either way, they were married to other people, and he found himself desperately forming new plans in his head when the king and his sons passed through their lands. They marched through with a part of the military, and the king intended to secure support from Arthur’s father. Their stay was slated for a week. 

They brought with them many important people. Arthur wondered if he’d end the week with an engagement if he fucked the right one. 

Arthur was not normally one for wanton promiscuity, but he was no virgin either, and even his mother was keen to let him know time was running out. He schooled himself to be agreeable, if only for a week, and he resolved himself to not miss a single event. Arthur’s family put on a big show as they hosted the king and his force. The goal was to find matches for more than one Kirkland, and though unspoken, Arthur felt this was certainly the last chance for him.

Much to his surprise, early on the first night, he locked eyes with one of the princes.

Actually, not just one of the princes:  _ the _ prince.

His name was Alfred and he asked for a dance. With Arthur. In and of itself, that wasn’t spectacular, but to be in full-sight of the king was certainly exhilarating. 

Arthur was delighted to note that the prince was very handsome, if a touch young and a barely passable dancer. He could imagine them having sex though. Dancing together, getting carried away, sneaking away to fuck; it was a fun fantasy. He looked like the type who would only grow more handsome with time. Arthur imagined a world where they had a secret, scorching affair the rest of their lives, sparked that very night. They’d make his wife mad. Arthur would be the only one to fuck the prince like a bunny, they’d own each other’s cocks, maybe he’d even have the prince’s firsts. 

He did not expect anything more than a fuck. He figured they’d have fun and he might be able to call a favor later. 

Alfred didn’t fuck him though. They didn’t even kiss. They talked all night, in the secret of Arthur’s room. In the eyes of the court that was the same. The result was certainly the same. 

When Arthur woke up next to Alfred, he found it hard to believe they had drank and danced so much but hadn’t fucked. He could have awoken him an hour or so before dawn, but chose to wait. He prodded him awake after the sun rose, earning a panicked flurry of straightening hair and clothing, before Alfred left. Arthur thought it was so cute, and so princely, that Alfred considered the moments after sunrise completely unoccupied. 

People talked, and nearly immediately. Arthur was big news for a moment. One of his brothers pulled him aside, asked him if it was true, and then told him not to fuck the prince. Arthur asked why and he was told to just listen, one last time, and then added something about chastity being important for the right people. Arthur obeyed, sensing there might be some truth to the advice. Had his family found a match? 

The rest of the week, Arthur had to practically fight the prince off. Alfred tried to sneak him away and fuck at any opportunity, but Arthur remained virginal, teasing just once that Alfred would have to marry him if he wanted to fuck. It wasn’t serious; a joke, really. 

Though Alfred was fun to pass the time, Arthur couldn’t help but keep returning to the thought of a match his family had found. He had danced with many people that week, had good conversations, and could come to no easy conclusion as to who it could be. 

The night before the troops left, Arthur’s father visited him. He said Arthur was going to be married. Arthur asked to who. 

“Prince Alfred.”

When Arthur said nothing, out of obvious confusion and disbelief, his father told him it was in exchange for their men. 

“As it turns out, you are worth exactly 10,000 men,” his father mused, the closest he ever came to complimenting Arthur. 

He left after that. 

Arthur never objected to the match. He did hold some affection for Alfred already, and the engagement exceeded even his wildest political ambitions. He saw him once more before he left on the campaign, and Alfred tried to sleep with him on the basis that they were engaged now. 

Arthur just laughed and conceded a tender kiss, their bodies pressed together. It was the most he would allow him to do before marriage. The prince and his father left the next morning, 10,000 men heavier. 

* * *

The king was killed on the battlefield some months later. Arthur was taken to the capital, Alfred crowned, they married, and the war ended in rapid succession. Much of the Kirkland family land and a fortress were surrendered to maintain peace, a move Arthur found concerning, but they had few options. One of Arthur’s brothers was ransomed, but because he refused to leave the fortress he would inherit some day, no money was paid. Silence followed after that. The Queen would not threaten the delicate peace, and Alfred had no plan to reclaim the land. 

* * *

The duties of a queen occupied most of Arthur’s time after that. 

Alfred was the virgin of the two, and it was why much of their sex was bad. Arthur hoped he submitted and faked enough to pass. He let Alfred do whatever he wanted to him, and Alfred admitted that he liked it that Arthur just laid there and took whatever he gave him. 

“Do you think that’s wrong?”

Arthur said no, and he meant it. Having a toy to fuck whenever you wanted sounded delightful, just not when you were the toy. 

Arthur mused one time after sex that it was comical how boring having married sex with the king was. He remembered his short-lived fantasies of an affair, stealing pieces of each other when no one else was looking. He only got to touch himself a couple times to that fantasy before he was given to Alfred. Then he had to deal with the reality that his education and station had not prepared him for Queen-hood, or the rough penetration of inexperienced cock. 

Alfred returned from cleaning himself and brought a warm cloth for Arthur. Alfred was unfortunately unhateable. He always cleaned Arthur himself, with warm, wet cloths, and would hold him after. Arthur mused most couples would talk about their day at that point, but Alfred would instead rub Arthur’s body and kiss his back and shoulders. It was kind of cute. And it did make the sex bearable. It made the entire situation bearable.

* * *

No, Arthur never complained, never said a word about being queen or his sexual subservience. He did, however, indulge in a pleasure he shouldn’t have.

At first, Arthur did not worry about getting close to Matthew. In the months leading up the wedding, they became fast friends, and soon confidants. They made fun of the same people, had a similar sense of humor, and had most of the same views; they often spent time discussing a mutually read book, sometimes in private, sometimes not. Alfred never had a problem with it. No, Arthur would never ruin his chance to marry the soon-to-be king, and Matthew was too good and loyal to his brother.

Arthur couldn’t deny his growing attraction to him though. He was very similar to Alfred, but with a softer almost feminine charm. He was manlier in some ways too though, someone who carried himself with a little more carefulness than Alfred. He was better at the politics of court and gave Alfred ceaseless advice on how to navigate a situation (of which there were many, and always). Arthur learned that it was Matthew who pulled many of the strings. 

One night Matthew returned after a trip up north, 2 months after the marriage occurred and the treaty was signed, to Arthur’s family’s lands. It was decided, in a negotiation that already seemed so long ago, that Arthur would be purchased for a price and Matthew would deliver that price. Arthur heard his sum was unimpressive, but it did not surprise him. His family’s men made little difference in the end. He sometimes wondered if Alfred would annul the marriage before long.

“You were certainly expensive,” Matthew teased when he met with Arthur. They laughed, hugged, and sat down. They were once again in Arthur’s private parlor, but it felt different. The last time they did this, Arthur was unmarried. Alfred was not only allowed, but expected, to arrive whenever he wanted. 

Arthur never told Matthew, but the night before was bad. Alfred stopped in the middle of sex and asked Arthur why he did not want to fuck him. Arthur tried to deny it, but his flaccid cock said otherwise. It wasn’t exactly painful, but it wasn’t pleasurable either. 

That led Arthur to the realization that he and Matthew were unchaperoned. As far as Alfred or anyone else was concerned, Matthew _was_ his chaperone. 

Arthur thought that was funny. Brothers fucked their brother’s lovers all the time. It was a bit narcissistic for Alfred to think he was different from all the others. No, Matthew was good, but he was full of lust and full of the same kind of lust as Alfred.

As they talked, Arthur couldn’t help but notice that he sat closer than usual, pressing their thighs together. He was talking about how wonderful it was to speak more with some of Arthur’s brothers, how everyone missed Arthur and - 

That’s when Arthur noticed Matthew’s hand on his thigh. 

“- just how happy they are that you are the queen.” 

Arthur glanced down at his hand, and then to Matthew’s gaze. There was another long moment. Arthur felt his heart speed up. He didn’t think anymore. He leaned forward, and captured Matthew’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Matthew was better in bed. Arthur actually came during sex, a rare event for him, and he cried out for him when he did. It wasn’t like fucking Alfred. Matthew was either more experienced or just better at reading him, because Arthur found himself enjoying the entire event. Passion, the same he had for Alfred months before, surged through his body even after they came and as they kissed again. 

He found himself actually wanting more. They fucked again, and Matthew jerked him off and then came after. It seemed to take no time at all, but it ignited a fire in Arthur that he hadn’t felt in too long. He knew he needed it. He missed it. He would do it again. 

It was while they were kissing after the second time that Arthur heard a barely audible cough.

Someone was in the room. 

* * *

Neither of them ever did find out who it was. The next morning the rumors reached their way to the king. 

Arthur felt himself shaking before his hand reached the doorknob. If something happened, his family was no longer in a position to help. He had failed his obligations anyways. He fucked the king’s brother. Would Alfred devise hidden, twisted ways to punish him? Or would he be so outraged he’d even dare to kill or imprison him? Would Matthew stand up for him? 

He finally managed to steady himself, opened the door, and saw Alfred, alone at the table in Alfred’s parlor. He looked unhappy. He didn’t say anything, waiting for Arthur to seat himself. 

After an uncomfortable silence, Arthur started.

“I know you must be thinking that I - “

“Be quiet,” Alfred snipped, with authority Arthur had not heard before. It took him aback a moment.

“The rumors are false,” he forced in.

“Did I not just say to be quiet? You will listen to me.” 

Arthur frowned. He composed himself and continued. “What did Matthew say?” His voice started to come out shaky. He was starting to doubt he could convince Alfred it didn’t happen. 

Alfred didn’t reply. He tapped his fingers on one armrest. It was strange to see him seated like that, poised properly for once, looking like the rigid king he was supposed to be. Arthur wondered if he looked like that in the treaty negotiations, or if he were languid and loose like he usually was with him. 

Arthur was sure he was going to receive a punishment, and felt its severity increase every moment Alfred stewed. 

Finally, Alfred rose, and gestured for Arthur to rise after him. 

“You will come here tomorrow night.”

Arthur nodded.

“And you will do whatever I tell you to.”

“Will you please tell me -” 

“Leave now.” 

Arthur forced himself to remain quiet and left. 

* * *

Arthur’s mind went to dark places. The wait was unbearable. Then he tried to reason with himself; if the king were truly mad, he would have done something already. The punishment wouldn’t be severe. That was the only thing that put him to sleep that night. 

When he returned to Alfred’s room the next day, Matthew was there. He was sitting on Alfred’s bed, the place where the king and queen usually had sex, and he did not seem concerned. Arthur looked to Alfred for guidance. 

Alfred stepped forward. His hands grabbed Arthur’s waist gingerly, he even smiled, and then he turned him around.

“Your overcoat and hat.” 

Arthur handed them over, and then Matthew rose too. He stepped forward as well, but his hands landed on the buttons of Arthur’s vest. He began to undo them. 

“What will you have me do?” Arthur suspected he knew. Matthew started to grin. He undid Arthur’s buttons hastily, and Alfred joined in, until all that was left was milky skin and his stockings. 

“Leave those on,” Alfred instructed. Normally Arthur didn’t have those on when they had sex.

Arthur complied, but crossed his arms over his torso to have some sense of decency. He debated on saying it out loud, and ultimately did. 

“Are you both going to fuck me?” 

Alfred ignored the question. “Get on your back and spread your legs.” 

After a moment of hesitation, Arthur did so, and was surprised to be met with Matthew’s lips a moment after. They started to kiss, Matthew probing him just as passionately as when they fucked before, and Arthur found himself immensely confused. Should he resist Matthew? Alfred was just standing there, watching them, and Arthur wondered if was a team-up to murder him. Yes, him and Matthew would be in the middle of fucking, Alfred pretending to enjoy it, and then he’d pull a knife he’d hidden in the drawer earlier and stab - 

“You always start by kissing so much?” 

“We’ve only done this once,” Matthew replied dryly, before lowering himself to the floor and bringing Arthur’s bottom to the edge. Arthur’s body tensed up when he began to lick and suck his hole. Matthew’s tongue dipped a couple times into his hole, eliciting a surprised moan.

Arthur had a full view of Alfred then. They locked eyes, and when Arthur looked down, Alfred was hard. Alfred spoke to Matthew.

“Will you tell Arthur why this is happening?”

“I’m teaching my brother how to fuck.“ Matthew looked up long enough to reply, smirked, and then moved to start sucking on Arthur’s cock, earning another half surprised, half aroused moan. 

It occurred to Arthur that he had severely underestimated the boys’ innocence and their relationship. It also occurred to him that the boys might have orchestrated this entire thing to begin with. Did Matthew move to sleep with him with the permission of Alfred? 

He stopped caring. Matthew was doing a heavenly job sucking his cock, balls, and hole, making sure he was hard before calling Alfred over.

Matthew lubed up his own fingers and started fingering Arthur, alternating between slow movements meant to stretch and relax him, and faster, shallower movements that went straight to his cock. 

“You have to make sure you stretch him out. Look at how tiny it is.” Matthew relented for a moment to show off Arthur’s lightly used asshole to Alfred, who was still hard but hadn’t undressed yet. It was still small and tight. “I can’t believe you’ve been so mean to it,” Matthew teased, smiling again and then diving in to lick and suck Arthur’s hole again. He did that just for a second before moving away and positioning Alfred where he had been. 

“I thought I’d been doing it that way,” Alfred protested. He was kneeling on the bed and speaking to Arthur.

Arthur didn’t know why, but that’s when he decided to say something.

“You don’t.” 

Alfred looked sad for a moment, but it was replaced with determination as he slicked up his fingers and tried to concentrate on learning to finger Arthur. 

Alfred normally didn’t stretch his hole like Matthew did. He was always impatient to fuck, and normally called prep done after successfully jamming three fingers up there. This time, he tried to alternate like Matthew, going slow sometimes and daring to go fast when he felt he had that down. 

“Keep looking at his face,” Matthew chirped. Arthur hadn’t even realized he had closed his eyes, focused on just receiving the pleasure the boys were giving him. “You can’t fake pleasure in the face.” 

Alfred grunted, probably getting to the point where he would normally like to be balls-deep in Arthur, but surprisingly he kept at it. Arthur felt confident he could take cock then, but he didn’t say no when Alfred took a break to start sucking and licking all the parts Matthew had been over. 

“Think about how you would want to be sucked, and then do that.” 

Actually, the queen found himself wanting cock. He wanted to cum. He wondered if one twin would fuck him, or if they would take turns. Or, if after they got him worked up, they actually planned on leaving him. 

He suddenly felt cool air on his wet skin. For a moment he thought it had come true; that the boys would cruelly leave him when the moment peaked. 

Matthew crawled on top of him. He brought his cock out, slicked that up, and slowly entered Arthur. Arthur let out a loud moan, and he felt his own cock twitch. It slid in easily. He never had that feeling with Alfred. That heavenly, easy first insertion, which led immediately to fast, rough sex. 

Matthew started to move, and Arthur lost himself to his own pleasure. He moaned and cried out as Matthew roughly fucked him, giving him that long, thick cock in a way that filled him to the brim but never hurt. He fucked himself on it a little, earning a deep grunt from Matthew. 

Alfred finally took his cock out, and sat beside them on the bed, touching himself as he watched the scene unfold. Matthew knew exactly when to go faster and when to slow down, and even when to push Arthur to his limit. Alfred seemed quite absorbed in his studies, watching both of their bodies roil and join, Arthur’s moans filling the air and getting to them both. 

Matthew didn’t get to fuck him very long before Alfred wanted his turn. By then they were both worked up and started saying all sorts of dirty things while Alfred slid into Arthur.

“Think you know how to fuck him now?” Matthew teased. He stood behind Alfred and grabbed him by his hips, and with a wicked smirk, began to help move Alfred’s hips back and forth. “Fuck him like that Alfie. That’s how he fucking likes it.” That made both Alfred and Arthur moan, and Arthur barely had time to register that Alfred’s cock was now fully inside him, something they had never accomplished before, before Alfred suddenly pulled back, almost cumming already.

Matthew wanted yet another turn as Alfred cooled down. He thrust himself into Arthur’s hole abruptly and jerked his cock to the same rhythm he fucked him to, the twins getting dirtier by the moment. “I hope you realize you’re our toy now,” Matthew growled, before fucking Arthur a little harder and making him scream. 

“We’re going to use you every night. My brother is going to get his turn every night with your pretty little hole!” Alfred added, hand on his cock, ready to have his orgasm, and soon. 

Arthur didn’t know how much more his poor hole could put up with. He was dripping with precum though, and he didn’t want it to end. He was getting amazing cock by two gorgeous boys, better than he ever had, and he didn’t even mind that his asshole was getting a little sore. It added to the experience, even. 

Matthew leaned forward and started kissing Arthur, and then wrapped his hand around Arthur’s throat, gently choking him and holding him down as his thrusts became erratic and then stopped, spilling his cum deep into Arthur’s ass.

“Fuck,” Arthur hissed, nearly cumming from the feeling. Matthew kept him pinned down until he was good and satisfied, giving a few little half-thrusts to finish. He got off of Arthur and Alfred took his place. Arthur had a moment to catch his breath before Alfred choked him and held him down too; his other hand rubbed Arthur’s cock, just like Matthew did, and Arthur spilled over almost immediately. 

Arthur could almost cry from the pleasure. It rippled in waves through his body, and his cock didn’t shrink an inch even after that. Alfred fucked him maybe a minute more, making a mess of Arthur’s hole with the cum already inside before having his own loud, intense orgasm. 

When Alfred was done, Arthur felt like he could go another round. His cock refused to go down.

Alfred took a few moments to catch his breath, his cock softening in Arthur. Eventually he leaned down and kissed Arthur chastely, and even offered a small smile as he finally pulled out. 

Alfred laid down beside him. Arthur laid in the middle of the bed, two men’s cum deep inside him, making him feel strange and full. Matthew was beginning to gather his clothing already, evidently happy. Arthur felt his cock start to go flaccid, and his sense return to him.

“Fuck,” he said again, earning a small laugh from Alfred and Matthew.

Matthew just grinned to himself, before buckling his pants and tidying his hair. With that he left, no other acknowledgement of what just happened. 

That just left Arthur and Alfred together. 

Arthur finally gathered the courage to look over at Alfred, who was already staring at him. 

“You are so strange.”

Alfred offered a tired smile. “I was mad at first.” Alfred shifted his gaze to the ceiling. “But he does look just like me. And I didn’t listen to you. It shouldn’t surprise me that I lost you.” His smile broke. “He’s the only one I will forgive though.” 

That was the closest either would get to an apology. After a few moments, Alfred rolled over and pecked Arthur on the lips, and then left to clean himself and obtain warm cloths for Arthur. 

Arthur felt at ease. There was no need to say anything now. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Matthew want to pretend to capture the queen in the woods and have their way with him.

Though the king did not know, Arthur could tiptoe through the forest silently.

He found it amusing, how the king had not asked him if he had ever spent time in the woods, perhaps assuming his lean figure came from reading and staring out windows. He supposed that was a nice thought in the king’s mind, of his queen so lost in words he often forgot to eat, of a queen who spent their entire life in delicacy, not a moment spent on masculine pursuits despite that thing between his legs. 

The king would soon learn that Arthur was not the deer, shy and graceful even in its death. 

Arthur had with him a crossbow and a sword, both of which were not for show. He packed extra, assuming (hoping, really) his journey would last several days. 

He was going on hour 5. He knew by then that his servants would realize the queen had not eaten and would not answer the door. They would alert the king’s servants, who would in turn alert the king, who would grab his brother and declare that the palace be searched for the queen. They would break down his door and find him gone, his apartment perfectly neat. He would be nowhere to be found. Real panic would set in. His servants would genuinely wonder if they would be punished for not noticing the queen had slipped out so silently and easily in the early morning hours. 

The king would not be so hasty to let the message escape the palace. No, perhaps he went on a walk, he would say. He and his brother would set off on horse, into the vast woods that flanked the northern side of the palace.

By Arthur’s estimation, he had an hour, maybe two, before they caught up to him. 

Though a bit unpracticed, he had traveled a good distance, and he spotted a hunting platform high up in the trees. It was well hidden behind layers of thick, summer leaves. Arthur ascended, sat down, loaded his crossbow, and waited. 

In that time, he allowed himself to dwell on the privilege of isolation. How no one could judge if his pace was too quick. How delightful it was to have no one bother him, no one decide that he ate a touch sloppily, no one scheming behind his back and smiling to his face; no one. Just him. He even thought, for an hour or so, on what he would do if he actually successfully evaded the twins. Roam the woods endlessly? Become a farmer? 

He left his money behind on purpose. Temptation never did him any good. Temptation, he thinks, is what got him here to begin with. 

Nearly right on time, a couple hours later, the boys arrived. Arthur caught some snippets of their conversation. He thought of how clumsy they were, practically screaming into the woods. 

“I refuse to believe he made it this far,” Alfred said, and with great amusement, Arthur noted that he sounded incredibly concerned.

“The queen is small. Maybe he is quick, too,” Matthew mused. 

Arthur had his crossbow locked on Alfred. He could kill him. He could kill them both, actually. He scanned both of the men, and noted that while they were armed with swords, they had nothing packed on their horses. He could laugh, too. Foolish boys, so innocent of their own queen. This was his game now. 

They trotted slowly past, Arthur having remained completely silent. When their voices faded away, he put the crossbow down, and he noticed his heart was slamming against his chest. He almost called out, aching more than he would care to admit to be rejoined with them, both in spirit and in flesh, but he can’t let Alfred think he’s so easily captured. 

He forced himself to sleep on that platform. He woke up some time shortly before night, ate some of the food he packed, and then climbed down. 

He started to move again. 

* * *

The moon was full. It was summer, too, so the night air was blissfully relieving. The boys were dumb not to take advantage of it. They were probably back at the palace, actually fretting and unable to sleep, probably assuming something had happened to him or he actually ran off. 

He thought, just for a moment, on how a fire would be nice. 

Something feral grew within him and shoved that thought aside though. He mused on how this was the longest he had ever been left to his own thoughts since arriving at the palace, and how some of those thoughts had been buried. How some of them were troublesome. How some aligned more closely with his animal nature than human.

* * *

Dawn came before he stopped walking. He found yet another hunting platform.

This time it didn’t take half as long for him to hear their voices, plus more. He hadn’t expected Alfred to get so concerned so quickly. They either did take advantage of the moonlight, or had set off long before sunrise. 

Arthur was greatly fatigued from the walking, but he loaded and cocked the crossbow regardless. He felt the adrenaline course through his veins as they approached. He asked himself how far he was going to take this. 

Far enough that as soon as the king came into view, his horse leisurely walking, he fired. It hit the tree directly beside the king. Alfred screamed and his horse reared. Again, Arthur thought if this were another life or he another person, he could have easily killed him. 

The king was alone. Where were the other voices?

When the king managed to settle his horse, he yelled into the woods.

“This isn’t fun anymore, Arthur!” 

Only to him. Arthur allowed himself a little laugh. He reloaded and shot again, once more hitting a tree beside Alfred, and this time Alfred’s expression darkened, followed by the dismounting of his horse and unsheathing of his sword in one unbroken motion. 

“I found him!” The king yelled at the top of his lungs. Alfred’s eyes scanned the canopy - Arthur wanted to laugh again. He was too far away and too inexperienced to spot him. With glee, Arthur reloaded the bow. 

The other men came, a small force. Matthew, too. Arthur could pick them all off, one by one, but instead he waited. 

Alfred informed them that the queen is up in the trees, his tone a little incredulous. 

“He shot at me too!” 

One of the men asked if they should retrieve an archer. Another asked if they should bring many more men. Alfred rejected both; on his face was nothing but confusion and anger. 

Arthur was not cruel enough to kill any men. At least not yet. Part of him secretly wanted more men and archers to come, so he could offer a real fight, but another part liked the challenge of winning the game with lethal force subtracted. 

Well, somewhat. 

The bow felt nice in his hands. Heavy, but not burdensome. He should go shooting more after this is all done. 

The sound of Alfred’s booming voice snapped him out of that thought. Alfred ordered them to carefully search the area. Alfred and Matthew set off in the opposite direction.

One man came too close to Arthur’s spot.

Some things are inevitable. The man looked up, his gaze landing on Arthur. Arthur made a decision right then and there: he fired, but only at the leg. 

It hit. The man crumpled to the ground and called out. The men reconvened, and they became aware of Arthur’s position immediately.

It was Arthur’s turn to command the force. He poked his head out, letting all of them see him, and see that ecstatic grin on his face. 

“A pity!” His voice filled the woods, “Your king should know better than to lead you to me. I will do far worse if you don’t do what I say.” It felt strange, to wield that kind of power, and he wondered if it was how Alfred felt all the time. The fear in their eyes, the pain, the blood, and even the doubt - it uncovered a nearly sexual side in Arthur. Appropriate, he thought, for their little game. 

“Leave now. All of you! Only the king and his brother should return tomorrow, and if I see even one more man, I will kill you all!” _And that includes you, my sweet king and prince,_ the implication going unsaid. 

Much to his surprise, and perhaps even his disappointment, they listened. 

* * *

He felt a little dizzy from the experience. He wasn’t sure if his voice had ever been that loud. He wasn’t sure why he felt no remorse. It all simply excited him. 

He repeated everything from the night before, forcing himself to sleep and then wake at night and then walk, the moon just a touch waned. 

* * *

The next day he was not so fortunate. 

He was in the middle of selecting another tree when he heard the twigs snap. He ducked behind a thick trunk, but feared he had already been spotted. 

“Arthur?” 

He did not answer. It was Alfred’s voice. Had he obeyed Arthur’s command from the day before? 

Nothing for a few moments. Then, he heard what he assumed was Alfred dismounting and drawing his sword, and he mulled over the pointless thought on whether or not he had done it the same way he did the day before. Swift and fluid, or choppy without an audience?

“He’s here!” 

He could hear more twigs snapping below Alfred’s feet as he approached. Arthur couldn’t tell if he was slow because he was unused to walking through the woods, or if because he was waiting for his back-up. Either way, Matthew arrived on horse a few moments later, and he could hear him also dismount and draw his sword. 

Arthur threw the crossbow down and unsheathed his sword as well. He knew this was it. He had never fought in battle, unlike Alfred and Matthew. Two-on-one and he would certainly lose; but they should know that, and that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? 

“He has a fucking sword too. Where the fuck did you even get that?” Alfred directed the question to Arthur, who still hid behind the tree. 

Arthur finally stepped out to face them. They kept a fair amount of distance, and neither jumped forward for the fight. 

“You told me to make it real,” Arthur teased, the tip of his sword in the dirt. His body pulsed. 

“You know he didn’t mean like this,” Matthew interjected, looking like he really could behead Arthur right then and there. It thrilled him. He wondered if he looked like that on the battlefield. 

“Silly boys should only speak if they can handle the consequences. I thought they taught princes that.” 

Arthur didn’t give them a chance to reply. He turned, and ran, as fast as he could through the woods. 

Despite their inexperience in navigating the woods, it didn’t take long to catch up to him, their bodies less tired and exercised regularly. Arthur stood his ground, wielded his sword, and swung at the king.

Arthur would treasure that look on his face the rest of his life. Fear. Confusion. And the pressure of making split-second calculations. 

Alfred dodged. He was reluctant to use his sword. Arthur was not. Matthew was behind him in a split second, kicked the back of his knees out, and in an instant Arthur was on his knees and disarmed by Matthew.

It was a pitifully short fight, even without the use of deadly force. Arthur found himself liking that. The boys were stronger, bigger, better fighters, and now they were mad. 

The king grabbed Arthur by the throat and dragged him back up to his feet by it. “Are you fucking crazy?” Arthur just laughed a little. Alfred let go of his throat just to slap him, hard, across the face. It went straight to Arthur’s cock. “You’re going to pay for this, you crazy asshole.” 

Matthew grabbed him by the throat from behind. Arthur didn’t fight anymore. Arthur was plainly hard underneath his clothes. 

“You are a crazy fucker,” Matthew spat out. 

Matthew half-led, half-dragged Arthur to a clearer spot, earning a couple whimpers from Arthur. Even the gentle half of the twins was considerably stronger than him. He couldn’t prevent what was about to happen even if he wanted to. Thorns tore at his pants and soft skin, his abs and legs let their ache finally be known, and he craved any and everything that was about to be doled out. 

Matthew shoved him down to his knees. He pulled his own pants down and grabbed a handful of Arthur’s hair. “Suck on it,” he demanded, half-hard. Arthur took it into his mouth and started sucking obediently.

Alfred sunk to his knees behind Arthur and suddenly grabbed the back of his head and pushed. “Fuck it!” Alfred commanded. Arthur moaned as the twins took control, moving his head back and forth for him to swallow cock as they saw fit. Matthew tasted sweaty and it made his cock twitch. A couple times he gagged but the twins did not let up, getting rougher and faster when Matthew was fully hard. 

Alfred’s body was pressed against his and he could feel his hard cock too. Precum beaded at the top of Arthur’s cockhead. Alfred’s hands left him. The king rose and shrugged his coat off, throwing it down to the forest floor and then spreading it out. He interrupted Matthew and Arthur’s fun by grabbing Arthur by the hair and dragging him down onto the coat, their little makeshift bed for the session. He helped strip Arthur of his clothes, and then he laid down beside Arthur and surprised him with a passionate kiss, one arm grabbing and holding Arthur like he was never going to let him go. 

“I was so fucking worried,” He said, breaking just a moment before returning. He shoved his tongue into Arthur’s mouth and they shared a long, heated kiss, and Matthew followed his brother’s example and also threw his coat down. He sat down, fished some lube out of his pocket, and then laid down too. 

Matthew slicked his fingers up and prodded Arthur’s hole, and then slid two in at once. Arthur groaned. Alfred broke the kiss again, his hand traveling up Arthur’s body and simply caressing and pinching and kneading his skin roughly as Matthew fingered him. It suddenly felt closer to their normal love-making sessions. 

“I missed you so much. I love you so much,” Alfred said, a little breathless and unafraid to become emotional in front of his twin. “I really thought you were gone.” He kissed him again, Matthew slid in another finger, and Arthur’s back arched a little. He moaned into the kiss. 

“Never,” Arthur breathed out. 

A moment later, Alfred pulled away just long to bring his cock out, and he lifted Arthur’s leg so he could rub it against Arthur’s hole. He licked Arthur’s cheek and then pecked his cheekbone. “I never want to feel that way again. You belong with me,” he cooed, before licking and nipping at his ear, and then easing his cock in. Arthur felt his face and body flush a little, unused to Alfred being so emotional when the three of them had sex together. 

Matthew’s hand was occupied with his own cock, and he seemed inspired by Alfred’s words, because he also captured Arthur’s lips in a passionate kiss. When they gathered their breath, he had something sweet to say as well. 

“You scared us both. You are never leaving the palace again.” Arthur and Alfred laughed a little at that, before Alfred started fucking him roughly. He grabbed Arthur’s throat, too, much rougher than usual, fucking him hard and fucking him quickly. It took only a moment for Arthur’s cries to rise in volume, to penetrate the peaceful quiet of the forest, and for Matthew to practically fight Alfred for his turn. 

Alfred relented after getting a few more pumps in. Matthew got on top of Arthur and started fucking him, even rougher than his brother, and he grabbed Arthur’s chin. 

“Look at me,” he demanded. Arthur moaned but didn’t do as he said, throwing his head to the side. That invited yet another grab at the throat, and Arthur stared instead into Alfred’s eyes beside him as he was fucked, suddenly wishing for his husband’s cock in his ass. 

The twins were more eager than usual. Perhaps they sensed Arthur’s preference. Alfred all but shoved Matthew off a moment later and speared Arthur with his cock, mercilessly fucking him and looking especially intense. He put two fingers in Arthur’s mouth, forcing him to keep his mouth open and look at him, and he became emotional and gooey as he approached his climax prematurely. 

“Arthur, fuck, I love you, I need you, I love you, please don’t ever - fuck - please don’t ever leave me - “ With that, Alfred’s hot cum coated his insides. Arthur moaned and wanted to cum too. Alfred slowed, though, smearing all that wonderful substance in his hole, leaving a lovely gift for his brother who took over within seconds. 

Matthew used his hole thoroughly. Arthur refused to cum with him. When Matthew told him to, Arthur demanded Alfred’s cock instead, which seemed to only enthuse Matthew. He came, hard, his cock balls deep in Arthur and with a little grin on his face. 

“You want to cum for my brother?” Matthew cooed, cock moving back and forth just an inch inside him. He grabbed Arthur by the hair and forced him to give him a kiss, then gave his face a playful slap, before getting off of him. 

Alfred was hard again. He flipped Arthur over and took him that way, slamming into him the way one could only after an exhaustive fucking and the complete, joyful acceptance of the bottom, and finally Arthur came with a scream, came for his husband, came obediently for the one who rightfully owned his hole. Alfred sensed it and came at the same time, adding to the filthy supply in Arthur’s ass, some of it squirting out with his final thrusts. 

They stayed like that for some long moments. Arthur’s orgasm left him shaking a little. 

The twins weren’t completely finished yet. Matthew, re-aroused by the scene, laid down and gestured for Arthur to take a ride on his cock. Arthur did so, assisted by Alfred, who helped Arthur bounce up and down on Matthew’s cock by grabbing his hips from behind. Matthew fucked him long and hard before he had his second orgasm, Arthur’s half-hard cock flopping up and down the whole time, and for a moment Arthur wondered how much cum his hole would be able to take; like it mattered. It started to drip out of him. 

They both seemed satisfied then, and Arthur’s hole was stretched, used, and in need of rest. Alfred kissed the back of Arthur’s neck and ear and then helped lift him off Matthew’s cock. He pulled him into his lap and peppered him with kisses and licks while Matthew reeled from his second orgasm. 

Arthur liked the scene. Himself in Alfred’s embrace. Matthew catching his breath, laid out on the coats. Surrounded by the woods and in need of a bath. 

He missed the warmth of Alfred’s body. He missed his tongue. His cock. He wished he could be carried back to the palace. Alfred whispered sweet words into his ear, gushy and promising to never let him out of his sight again. 

Arthur smiled. He felt happy. He was not so easy to capture. 


End file.
